Lessons from Lyrics
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: When students have to use muggle song lyrics to express themselves for a workshop, secrets get revealed.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6. Also I do not own (other than buying CDs at the store) the following songs used that are mentioned by the artists below.  
  
A/N: O.K. this is sort of like a songfic, but not really. I have used the following songs by the following artists. All of these are great songs and I highly recommended listening/buying them. Of course, the artists are all over the place. Also I know 2 of these songs were released after the timeline of Hogwarts, so for the sake of this story please pretend they were released in the 1990s, and kudos to the readers that can pick out what two they are.  
  
Songs used: Everything Must Go -- Manic Street Preachers I'll Be - Edwin McCain Time of the Season by The Zombies You're So Vain - Carly Simon I Saw Red - Warrant Devil on Both Shoulders - Sons of the Desert. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams Only the Good Die Young - Billy Joel Rock the Cradle of Love - Billy Idol  
  
Also forgive me for the weirdness of this story, an evil radio plot bunny attacked me and told me to do this before I finish "What she's capable of." I just wrote it fast, so it's not the greatest. ===========================================================================  
  
It was perhaps the most unusual workshop ever. Dumbledore had decided that everyone in Hogwarts was to take a course, where they just had to speak in muggle song lyrics. This was to let people vent any frustrations while learning a bit about muggles. The muggle song lyrics used were to express themselves with.  
  
People who were not taking muggle studies had to participate in the workshop. Those who took the course were exempt. You can only imagine how irritating this was for many students, especially those who had never heard a muggle song before.  
  
So finally it came time for the workshop, students were divided into pairs of nine from different houses and years. All the students had to do was get up to the podium in front of the class and say the lyric. Anyone could go first and others could interrupted them if need be.  
  
So that is what brought a depressed Harry Potter, sad Hermione Granger, irate Ron Weasley (Hermione had just got a letter from Krum and Ron and her had a row), Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom together in the transfiguration room.  
  
It was strange how things were set up. Dean Thomas was sitting as far away from Ginny Weasley as possible. The two of them had broken up last week, and no one really seemed to know why. Thomas sat near the Slytherins, while Ron sat in the back of the room muttering under his breath watching Hermione that sat up front. Vincent Crabbe sat actually close to Ginny Weasley, as did Neville Longbottom.  
  
Finally, Professor Dumbledore came to the front podium.  
  
"I believe you all know what it is you are suppose to do," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Remember no obscenities in lyrics and please express yourself. This is a way to learn about not only muggle culture but yourself as well. Now who would like to be first?"  
  
Surprisingly Draco Malfoy came up to the podium. Smiling evilly, he raised his arms and spoke, "I was hoping there would be more suitable women in the audience, but oh well, here goes." He arrogantly sang the next words,"What's your name? Who's your daddy? Is he rich like me? "  
  
Irritated beyond belief, Ginny Weasley went up to the podium and pushed Malfoy off,  
  
"You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you. Don't you?" she said angrily, before realizing that she didn't know the rest of the song. She stood there, until a fuming Dean Thomas told her to sit down as he got up to the podium.  
  
Starring at Ginny, he said his lyrics.  
  
"I saw red and my heart just spilled out to the floor, and I didn't need to see his face. I saw yours."  
  
Stunned, the group looked between Dean and Ginny. Everyone that is except for a smirking Draco Malfoy, a flustered Neville Longbottom and surprised Vincent Crabbe.  
  
Sighing Harry got up next and made his way to the podium. He sighed heavily and looked out at his friends.  
  
"I look to the future it makes me cry but it all seems too real to tell you why," he said sadly before turning back to his seat.  
  
Before he made it to the podium, Luna Lovegood stood up. From her seat, she said in her singsong voice, "Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky never revealing their depth."  
  
A brief smiled crossed Harry's face as he sat down.  
  
Looking around the room, Neville noticed that no one else seemed to want to go next. He reached to podium and gently smiled.  
  
"She loves to love me. I love it when she does. When we get together. I feel a bit corrupt," he sang off-tune, but happily.  
  
Though the audience was slightly taken aback, he got the response he was looking for as the girl he was singing to blushed and smiled back. Grinning, he took his seat.  
  
Grumbling loudly about and I quote "Victor bloody Krum" and huge age difference, a moody Ron came to the podium next. Staring at Hermione, he spat the lyrics to her. "When the rebel took a little child bride. To tease yeah so go easy yeah. Cause love cuts a million ways," he said angrily, before rushing to take his seat.  
  
A quiet sob escaped from Hermione, as she silently made her way to the podium. Ginny shot her brother a scowl as her friend nearly choked on the words she wanted to say to him.  
  
"Look into my eyes - you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart - search your soul and when you find me there you'll search no more," she said quietly leaving a confound Ron staring at her.  
  
That just left Vincent Crabbe. The husky young man, made his way to the podium and smiled, with a strange confidence.  
  
"You might've heard I run with a dangerous crowd. We ain't too pretty. We ain't too proud. We might be laughing a bit too loud, But that never hurt no one," he sang in perfect tune before taking his seat.  
  
Smiling, Professor Dumbledore approached the podium once again.  
  
"I want to thank you all for participating. I think we all learned a lot about muggle culture, our friends, those some would believe to be enemies and more. Interesting. You can go now."  
  
So they did. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as they walked behind Harry out of the room. Dean Thomas left swiftly to get as far away from Ginny Weasley as possible. The others walking behind, as the headmaster noticed how both Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Crabbe seemed to be looking at Ginny Weasley as they left. 


End file.
